


S-Sorry

by TeamParkGae



Series: Jeongcheol Loving Eachother [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, given up on caps when tagging, honestly so dumb, i just love jeongcheol tbh, im so weak for this ship, tumblr promt i found on google images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: I wrote this based on a prompt I saw that was essentially someone telling there crush a joke and getting so flustered at them laughing that they apologise. Tooth rotting Jeongcheol fluff ensues.





	S-Sorry

“Hey do you remember when you asked me out for the first time?” Jeonghan asked over the top of his book. He smirked at the leader who suddenly blushed. Looking around the room to see 11 more pairs of eyes also locked on him with varying levels of curiosity. 

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat.

 

“Yes, If i remember correctly you told me you weren’t interested.” He smirked back as the room exploded in excited ‘Ooh-ing’. Jeonghan just rolled his eyes and giggled. 

“No sweet, that was the second time. I mean the first time. The actual first time.” His grin widened as Seungcheol grew even more red. 

“Oh for god’s sake just tell us already. We get it, you want to embarrass your boyfriend, so get on with it.” Jihoon grumbled, he said it with an air of apathy but from the way he’d rested his own book on his knees it was clear he was just as desperate to find out as the others were. 

 

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, urging him to start talking. When Seungcheol only narrowed his eyes at the younger Jeonghan let out another giggle before sitting himself into a better story telling position. 

 

“Ok so it was during season 4 of Seventeen TV if I remember right-“

“-It was at there start of season 5 actually” Seungcheol interjected. 

“-Yes! Of course. So- yeah - Season 5 and Cheollie caught me on the way out of the studio and cornered me-“ 

“-I didn’t corner you! Don’t make it sound so rapey Han-“ Seungcheol cut in a again. 

“-If you wanna tell the damn story then by all means but if you’re just gonna pipe up with useless information then shut up and let me tell the kids how you met their mother” Seungcheol just rolled his eyes. Vernon and Josh chuckled at the reference. 

“Right, he cornered me and started mumbling on about how good I’d done in practice and how far I’d come in such a short time- at this point I was starting to get suspicious -he kept on for another couple of minutes before he-“ Jeonghan cut himself off with a small fit of giggles, 11 sets of eyebrows raised in question and one set frowned. 

“Sorry… sorry. So- He- He-“ Jeonghan started to laugh again. This time he showed now sign of stopping, every time he tried to calm down enough to continue it just made him laugh even harder. Seungcheol sighed as the members started to turn to him for the end of the story. He shoulders sunk and he sat a little more upright in order to carry on from where his ‘better’ half left off. 

 

“I was really nervous you know? I just wanted him to like me so I just… In dramas the hot guy always tells some dumb joke and then the girl laughs and they go out and it’s awesome and shit so I was like fuck tell a joke. That- yeah….” 

“Hyung, how bad was it?” Vernon asked, an edge of fear in his voice. 

“It- wasn’t the joke- It was- good joke” Jeoghan managed to squeeze out before going back to his fits of giggles. Seungcheol sighed again for the umpteenth time. 

“I cant even remember the damn joke now but yeah it wasn’t that bad. The thing was it actually made Hannie laugh.” Seungcheol grimaced. 

“and that’s a bad thing because?…” Wonwoo pressed, questioning further. 

“Well, the thing is. I wasn’t expecting it to work and seeing Hannie so close laughing, he just looked so happy and his laugh’s so pretty” Seungcheol started to go red thinking about it. “and I just, well. I didn’t really know what to do and my brain just short circuited and I…uh” Jeonghan dragged in a huge breath betweens his laughter which had only gotten louder and more intense as Seungcheol told the story. He sat up, still laughing and screeched out. 

 

“He fucking APOLOGISED” 

 

Seungcheol was as red as beetroot as the rest of the members took their turn to laugh and ask him if he was serious. He looked over at Jeonghan. His face was red and blotchy from laughing so hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked like an absolute mess and Seungcheol had sickeningly sweet realisation. That this man was perfect in every way, even now- especially now. 


End file.
